


Triad

by Shiori_Makiba



Series: Marvel Haiku [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku about Tony's triad. Inspired by Love is for Children.</p><p>Thank You: mthrfkrgdhrwego, King_of_813_Cats as well as 2 guests for your kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



Man of Uniform  
See Trouble yet is Blind  
A First to Connect

One Behind the Wheel  
The Watcher, The Quiet Help  
Second to Connect

Lady of Business  
Want to help, Yells in fear  
The Third to Connect


End file.
